A typical data electronics enclosure includes a rigid housing that encloses a variety of components. A data storage system is one type of electronics enclosure. Components in a data storage system include one or more storage media. For example, the storage media can be mounted on a spindle motor that causes the media to spin and the data surfaces of the discs to pass under aerodynamic bearing head sliders. The head sliders are supported on an actuator having at least one arm and at least one corresponding suspension that moves across the media using mechanical energy derived from a voice coil motor. The sliders carry transducers, which write information to and read information from the data surfaces of the media.
A flexible circuit assembly electrically connects the read/write elements on the head slider and the electronics on the actuator to a printed circuit board (PCB) that interfaces with a host computer. The flexible circuit assembly includes a flexible cable that allows pivotal movement of the actuator during operation. The flexible cable includes electrical traces supported by a polymeric carrier material.
As areal densities of the storage media increase, the fly height of the head above the media decreases. It is desirable to measure the zero fly height point for each head and associated media combination to optimize head fly height.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.